


Finding A Home

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jensen, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Pet!Jensen, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides to pick up another rescue. Only this time, it won't be a dog, but an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for the wonderful [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alezig.livejournal.com/)**alezig** , light of my fandom life.

 

 

“I‘ve been thinking,” Jared said, throwing the ball again for Sadie to catch, “about maybe taking in another rescue.”

Katie looked at him in surprise. “I thought two dogs were enough?”

“Not a dog,” Jared said. “An omega.”

“Jared…” Katie’s voice left no doubt what she thought of the idea. Jared had known her for years, ever since he’d moved into the house next to hers and they’d taken up having the occasional beer together in his garden after work.

Jared raised his hands placatingly. “Just hear me out. With work, I won’t have time to date until I make partner, and I’m really tired of random hookups. I just want someone warm in my bed, no hassle.”

He didn’t mention that he also really wanted to knot. His alpha status wasn’t something he ran around advertising. Not that it was a bad thing - quite the contrary. Alphas were considered powerful people, but normally they went into the sport and entertainment industry. It was unusual to see an alpha as a calculating, levelheaded lawyer. Alphas were all about physicality - brawn and beauty but not necessarily brains - and that was not something that would help Jared climb the career ladder. But he’d watched enough a/o porn that the thought of finally being able to knot was a rather big incentive.

“Jared, I’m not judging you,” Katie said. “Hell, if I had the money, I’d have bought myself an omega a long time ago. So go get yourself someone to take care of you, god knows you deserve it. But a rescue? I know you like helping, and with dogs it’s one thing, but an omega… Jared, most of the time rescues are just too broken. There’s a reason they’re unsellable even at a knock-off price. You can afford a good one; why not treat yourself?”

Jared knew that she had a point, but still. “The new guy who’s working our environmental law department does pro bono work for a shelter. The stories he told - I just want to go check it out. I can still go buy an omega from the breeders.”

Katie still looked skeptical, but a fond smile was tugging on her lips. “I just don’t understand how someone with your bleeding heart became a lawyer.

Jared gave her his best dimpled smile. “That’s part of my charm.”

 

It wasn’t until two weeks later that he actually had time to go down to the shelter with Misha. The shelter had been involved in a property dispute last year, and the firm had picked up the case to show that they were not just cutthroat, high billing, heartless lawyers. Jared didn’t think the firm was fooling anyone. It wasn’t like the associates and partners wanted to get put on pro-bono cases - well except for Misha maybe - but it helped people, and since Jared donated regularly to various animal shelters and had even helped one of them out with some tax problems a few years ago, he was happy about the firm’s desire to appear caring and charitable.

The shelter was located outside the city limits, which was not ideal for walk-in clientele, but the rent was much lower and, as Misha explained, they liked having more space so the omegas could actually move around.

The facility appeared clean and well kept. A young, blonde woman with a volunteer’s eager smile greeted them from behind a counter.

“Welcome to the River Valley Omega Shelter. I’m Alona, how can I help you?”

“Hi Alona,” Misha said, returning her friendly smile. “I’m Misha Collins, from Kripke, Gamble, Singer and Partners.”

Alona nodded. “Oh, Mr. Collins, I’ve heard so much about you. It’s so nice to finally meet you! And who is your friend?”

“This is my colleague, Jared. We’re actually here because he might be interested in adopting.”

Alona’s smile turned even brighter when she looked at Jared. “Wonderful, that’s so wonderful! We have so many wonderful omegas here, looking for a home. I know a lot of people are put off by rescues, but really they usually just have tiny flaws or don’t fit the current trends. Really, they’re all wonderful creatures.”

“I’m sure they are,” Jared interjected, trying to halt Alona’s gushing, but she was still nodding enthusiastically.

“They are indeed. Why don’t you come back with me and I can show you. Are you looking for anything in particular? Male or female? Size, age?”

Jared had thought beforehand about what he wanted and realized he didn’t have any concrete wishes apart from one stipulation. “I definitely want a male. I don’t really have physical preferences, but he should be on the taller side, sturdy frame.”

Alona looked him up and down, and nodded. “Of course. You’re a tall man, I understand. Well, we have some wonderful candidates for you then! Let me show you.”

She led them towards the back, past rows of omega supplies.

“Rob, can you watch the desk?” she called into a small cubby, where a young man sat hunched over a stack of papers behind a littered desk.

He looked up, clearly startled, but waved in recognition at Misha. “Sure,” he told Alona, but she was already breezing past, enthusiastically talking about all the wonderful omegas.

Jared shot Misha an incredulous look, who just grinned. “She’s one of the environmental college freshmen they recruited,” Misha whispered conspiratory.

Jared suppressed an eyeroll. He remembered that he’d been way more enthusiastic in the beginning of his college career. He’d been much more heavily involved in animal rights before law school had taken most of his free time away. It hadn’t gotten better with his workload at the firm, which bothered him, especially Harley and Sadie suffered because of it, but with an omega they’d have someone to keep them company and maybe even look after them when Jared wasn’t around.

The first look at the cages was slightly disheartening though. They were spacious cages definitely, with a big cot on the floor and a half-wall that Jared was sure was hiding a toilet so the omegas could do their business in private. The bathroom area was tiled, but the front of the cages had plush carpets, and toys littered around, plush animals and even some puzzles.

A few of the omegas were curled up in their cots; others came to the bars, looking at Jared with big hopeful eyes. They broke Jared’s heart, but he’d already decided to pick an omega the same way he had picked Harley and Sadie. He needed to make a choice somehow and he would wait for that moment, when it clicked, when he felt that instant connection, and thought, yes, this is the one. It had worked out perfectly with the dogs; it would work here as well.

There were a few males that were either too old or too small, and the other ones, while pretty, just didn’t give him that special something he needed. They’d almost reached the end of the row and Alona had grown increasingly nervous, voice growing louder as she praised the individual omegas.

The second to last cage was empty, but the last one wasn’t. There were blankets and a little plush penguin lying on the cot, but there was no sign of the omega. Jared was just about to ask where he was when a head emerged on the side of the wall cutting off the bathroom area. Jared caught sight of a tousled head of dark blond hair and wide eyes framed by dark lashes. Then the omega pulled back, hiding again.

Jared didn’t know why - he’d only gotten a peek - but he was intrigued. Alona was unusually quiet.

“And who’s that?” Jared asked, already suspecting this was a tough case since Alona hadn’t tried to give him an adoption pitch.

“That’s Jensen,” she said in a soft voice, and it was clear she felt pity for the omega. “He’s very sweet, but he was abandoned here and we assume he came from a rather negligent master. We’re trying to place him, but he’s very wary, so it’s not easy to have him meet people.”

“But I could meet him?” Jared asked.

Alona chewed on her bottom lip. “Well yes, but honestly I wouldn’t recommend it. You’re clearly a strong physical person, and Jensen, well he’s rather shy and timid. I don’t think he’s what you’re looking for.”

“Can I just go in?” Jared asked. He’d always been good at soothing scared animals, and there was something about those eyes.

Alona hesitated, looking at Misha, but then she nodded. “Alright. But if he doesn't want to come out, we’ll break it off.”

Jared nodded. “Of course.” The last thing he wanted was to scare the omega off.

Alona opened the cage door and Jared walked inside.

“Jensen?” he asked, keeping his voice calm. “Hi, I’m Jared. Can you come out? I’d like to meet you.”

Jared wasn’t sure how much Jensen would understand, but the omega peered around the corner of the wall again. His eyes widened for a moment, looking Jared up and down, and he scrambled back again. Right, Jared was rather tall. He sat down on the floor and picked up a rubik’s cube. All the sides were showing the same colors.

“Did you do this?” Jared asked in a conversational tone, just talking so the omega would get used to his voice. “That’s quite the feat. I remember almost going crazy over one of these when I was sixteen. Spent half my Christmas break on that thing until I was finally able to crack it. I was never able to do it again. Do you think you could show me?”

The omega’s head emerged again and he seemed clearly relieved that Jared was sitting down. Slowly, he stood up and Jared was pleased to see that he was tall, maybe five-ten. Dressed in the typical shirt and drawstring pants omegas for sale wore, he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, so he’d grow a bit more. He was slender, but his shoulders were already broadening out.

Hesitantly, he walked towards Jared, then sat down crosslegged in front of him. This close, Jared could see the clear green of his eyes and the freckles covering the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones and _oh god_ he was exquisite. His lips were full and his tongue darted out to lick them when he picked up the rubic’s cube. A series of rather inappropriate pictures flashed through Jared's mind. He was just about to get a hold of himself when he got a whiff of Jensen’s scent, delicate and inviting, and Jared froze.

He had to have him. There was no doubt, he just knew. He couldn’t really pay attention as Jensen mixed up the cube and put it back together, showing a level of intelligence rare in omegas. Jared’s mind was already working on a list of things he’d need to buy for Jensen, the paperwork, insurance and all that hassle so he could make this stunning omega his own.

Jensen timidly held up the cube to Jared, every side showing one color.

Jared smiled and lifted his hand, forgoing the cube and stroking Jensen's cheek instead. His skin was soft and, after an initial flinch, he let Jared touch him without fuss. He was still a bit tense, but as soon as he saw that Jared wouldn’t hurt him, they would be fine.

“Jensen, would you like to come home with me?” Jared asked, still rubbing his thumb over Jensen’s cheekbone. In a move that surprised him, Jensen turned his face into Jared’s hand, pressing his nose and mouth against his palm. Jensen inhaled before pulling back and looking at Jared with wide and terrified eyes. There was so much fear in Jensen’s posture. He curled himself into a small ball, clearly expecting some kind of punishment. Jared knew that some omega owners insisted on physical discipline and it had always made him nauseous.

Carefully, he reached out and gently rubbed Jensen’s head, right behind his ears. “Hey, you’re okay, sweetheart. Don’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you. You can touch me, okay? I won’t get mad.”

Jensen didn’t unroll himself, but he did look up at Jared.

“I promise you, baby, you can always touch me. And if I don’t have the time for cuddling, I’ll tell you, but I will never hurt you, okay?”

Jared wasn’t quite sure how much Jensen understood. Some omegas were said to be so intelligent they could understand almost every word, whereas others only understood simple commands. He’d have to ask where Jensen was trained, although even if he was from one of the better facilities, years with a negligent master could destroy a lot of training.

Finally, Jensen nodded, looking slightly dazed. It was cute, really. Jared couldn’t stop himself from reaching out again, and Jensen leaned it. He only hesitated slightly, eyes quickly darting up at Jared’s face under long lashes, but when Jared made a shushing noise, Jensen closed his eyes and just breathed in deeply. He seemed to calm down with every breath, and Jared decided to take a risk.

He reached out with his other hand, slowly curled his fingers around Jensen’s hip and then pulled him in. Jensen made an adorable surprised sound, head shooting up to look at Jared, but Jared just gripped him under his arm with his other hand and lifted the omega into his lap.

Jensen tensed up again, so Jared pulled him in and stroked his hair.

“Shhh, you’re alright, baby. I promise you’re safe with me.”

Fuck, the omega felt good in his arms, and his scent called to Jared. Huh, maybe he should’ve gotten himself one of those omegas for hire before. If Jensen smelled good while still being scared, Jared couldn’t even imagine what he would smell like if he went into heat. Omegas who were not with an alpha usually were on suppressants, because letting them experience a heat without an alpha was just cruel. With the way Jensen reacted to his scent, Jared wasn’t sure that was the case here. Despite the way his muscles were still tensed under Jared’s hand, Jensen’s head had turned into his neck, and the omega was inhaling deeply again.

Jared turned around to find Misha grinning, pleased, and Alona staring in amazement.

“Is he on suppressants?” Jared asked.

Alona nodded. “He’s got an implant in his arm. Non-alpha owners are required to have it renewed every year.”

“And with an owner who just abandoned him, do you think it’s current?”

Alona paled. “Oh my god, you don’t think? I mean, we just, usually we do hormone level tests but Jensen was so skittish during the blood drawing we didn’t…”

Jared looked back down at Jensen, who was frozen in a state of apprehension, watching Jared’s every move. Well, there was one way to find out if Jensen was on suppressants or not. It would probably scare him shitless, but Jared needed to know the extent of the damage.

Making soothing noises, he trailed one hand down Jensen’s back, cupping his ass. Jared forced himself to ignore how good it felt, how he wanted nothing more than to spread Jensen out under him and fuck him silly. Instead, he carefully put pressure on Jensen’s lower cheeks, just where they met his thighs and his opening was hidden.

Jensen almost jumped, making a surprised little noise, and Jared had to hold him tight.

“It’s okay, baby, just relax, not gonna hurt you, I promise Jensen, I just need to….”

As soon as Jared felt dampness under his fingers, he let go. Jensen scrambled off his lap and fled behind the wall of his bathroom area. Well, shit.

The cage door was ripped open and Alona’s small hand gripped Jared’s shoulder with surprising strength.

“Out. Now!” she ordered, voice ice cold. “I don’t know what the fuck you did to him, but you are leaving, right now. We don’t tolerate this kind of behaviour with our omegas.”

With a sigh, Jared got up. It would accomplish nothing having this discussion in Jensen’s cage.

“He’s not on suppressants,” Jared said as soon as he was out of the cage. “Omegas have a natural reaction to alpha touch and I needed to make sure.”

“How can-” Alona broke off and stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh.”

Jared gave her a wry grin and looked over to Misha. His colleague didn’t look surprised. Misha must have seen something in Jared’s face, because he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Most people don’t see it, but I've seen you pick up one or two guys in bars. You can't hide your alpha side there.”

Jared rubbed his neck and tried to remember if any of the partners had ever watched him flirt.

“Be that as it may,” Alona said, recovering her countenance. “You still can’t scare Jensen like that. We worked so hard to get him to trust us, I don’t even want to know how much you…”

Alona trailed off, looking past Jared toward the cage. Jared turned around to find Jensen crouching behind the bars, looking up at Jared with wide eyes.

Slowly, Jared stepped towards the cage and sat down on the floor in front of it. He reached out his hand through the bars and Jensen eyed him critically, shoulders hunched in distrust.

“I’m sorry, baby, but I needed to know,” Jared said. “But what I said, it’s true. I’m never going to hurt you. I’m going to treat you well, okay? You’re safe with me. Do you understand that, safe?”

He didn’t know if it was the words, his posture or even his scent, but Jensen leaned in once again, rubbing his face against Jared’s palm.

“Let’s get you to your new home,” Jared said, and Jensen made a low sound that Jared thought sounded like contentment.

 

 

 

It didn’t go as quickly as Jared wished, of course. He had to sign an alpha assurance paper, so Jensen wouldn’t have to go on suppressants. He had to officially register and insure Jensen, had to get him clothes and toiletries and a new collar. Jared wasn’t a fan of overly flashy things and he’d always thought of buying a high quality simple black leather band for his omega, but with Jensen’s complexion he couldn’t help but order a custom made green one. It would look stunning on his omega.

Outside of the cage, Jensen clung to Jared’s side, and when they were finally in the car - Misha had taken a cab a while ago - Jensen looked out of the window wide-eyed until they reached Jared’s brownstone. It was already dark and the dogs were waiting impatiently.

Jensen was startled when they tried to jump him, so Jared stepped in. Harley and Sadie were trained well enough not to jump Jensen even though they circled his legs wagging their tails enthusiastically at a new person.

“They’re harmless,” Jared tried to reassure Jensen. “I know Harley is a big one, but they just want to cuddle, I promise. C’mon, you gotta say hi to them.”

Jensen nodded, clearly trying to put on a brave front. He reached out a trembling hand and let the dogs get acquainted with his scent.

Jared had seen from the papers that Jensen had been bred and trained in one of the Your Companion facilities. They were generally considered to offer the best and most thorough training, and their omegas usually went at the highest prices. Getting omegas accustomed to dogs was probably part of their training.

“C’mon, I’ll show you the rest of the house.”

Jensen didn’t seem overly impressed with the house - his last owner had probably been rich as well - but he was dumbstruck when Jared showed him the plush omega bed next to Jared’s. Katie had given it to him, told him that if he was serious he should at least make a good home for his omega.

“Do you like it?” Jared asked, gesturing at the bed.

It was rather lavish, a full size basket with a soft downy mattress inlay, several pillows and a blanket.

Jensen looked at Jared, searching his face, and made a tentative step towards the bed.

“Go on,” Jared encouraged him. “It’s yours.”

Jensen showed him his first smile then, and even if it was just a brief twitch of the corners of his mouth, Jared was enchanted. Jensen walked over to the bed, laid down and curled himself into a ball, hugging a pillow to his chest. It was probably the cutest thing Jared had seen in a long time. He reached into the shelter bag and took out Jensen’s little plush penguin.

“Here, I brought your friend with you.”

This time, Jensen’s smile was longer, lighting up his whole face and Jared knew he’d made the right decision.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

The bed was the softest thing he’d ever slept on. Not even the beds at the training facility had been that nice. And the blanket his last master had given him - Jensen shuddered and curled himself tighter into the cushy blanket. He pressed Molly, his little penguin, to his chest and tried to sleep.

It had been a long day and completely unexpected. He’d been at the shelter for a while, and no one had ever been really interested in him. It had suited him just fine. Being alone was better than being with someone and being ignored.

But then Master Jared had come along. He was so tall it had scared Jensen for a moment, but he’d been so kind and gentle, and his scent… Jensen inhaled deeply and Master Jared’s scent filled his nostrils. It was everywhere in the house, surrounding him like a second blanket.

He wasn’t the first alpha Jensen had ever smelled, but it had been so long. The scent gave Jensen security and hope. Maybe his new life wouldn’t be as bleary and desolate as it had been with his former masters.

Jensen turned his face in the direction of the bed, trying to inhale more of the calming scent. Master Jared was too far away though, sprawled out on his own giant bed and breathing deep and even.

When he curled himself up again, Jensen’s eyes wandered past the end of the bed to where Master Jared had thrown the clothes he’d worn earlier over a little stool. Jensen eyed the white button down covetously. It would smell so good. He knew he shouldn’t, that he could get in a lot of trouble, but he was still so restless despite the fatigue pulling at him. He just wanted to sleep and he knew that he needed to, in order to be alert and receptive tomorrow. The shirt seemed like the magical solution. He could wrap himself up in that calming scent and go to sleep. He was always up early anyway; Master Jared wouldn’t even notice what Jensen had done.

Slowly, Jensen crawled out of his basket. He tried to be as quiet as he could and, over the years, he’d become quite good at that. His first master hadn’t wanted to be reminded of the omega in his house unless he wanted a blowjob. Jensen had learned to become silent and invisible.

He used those abilities now to stealthily move to the shirt, pull it off the stool and take it back to his bed.

It was everything he’d hoped for. Master Jared’s scent was strong on the shir; Jensen could smell sweat and aftershave, but below that was the true essence of what made the alpha _alpha_.

Jensen pressed the fabric to his nose and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Jensen. Hey, sweetheart, wake up.”

The world slowly came into focus as Jensen sluggishly blinked his eyes open. For a moment, he had no idea what was going on, but then the memories rushed back and he looked up into Master Jared’s smiling face.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Master Jared said with a smile. “You were tired from yesterday, hmmm? But it was a long day and - hey, what do you have there?”

Jensen froze in panic when he realized Master Jared was looking down at the shirt Jensen had stolen last night.

“Is that my shirt?” Master Jared asked, confused.

Jensen sat up and held the shirt out to his master, but his hand was trembling. If he was lucky, Master Jared would only decide to punish him. If not, Jensen might be sent back to the shelter.

He knew of omegas who’d been adopted only to come back a few days later, the masters smiling regretfully and telling Alona it just hadn’t worked out. Would Jensen become one of those rejected omegas as well? He hadn’t minded being in the shelter - the company was nice and Alona was kind - but now that he’d met Master Jared, smelled his calming scent and felt his gentle touch, Jensen didn’t want to go back.

“That is my shirt,” Master Jared said. “Why - hey, are you shaking? What’s up, Jensen?”

Jensen tried to control his shaking hands, pull them back and hide them under the blanket, but Master Jared had already taken a hold of him. His large hands dwarfed Jensen’s, but his grip was gentle.

“Jensen, are you scared? Why are you scared, baby?”

Did he not know? Wasn’t he mad?

Jensen looked up at his master, then at the shirt and then back at Master Jared. He could see the wheels turning in master’s head, as he figured out what Jensen wanted to tell him and his face fell.

“Oh no, baby, I’m not mad you took the shirt. I was just surprised, okay?”

Jensen blinked confused. Then his master laughed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Jensen, but when you look at me like that with your big eyes, you’re the most adorable thing ever. Now, I’m not mad, okay? How about you go clean yourself up? I don’t have a separate cleaning area for you, so you’ll just have to use my bathroom. Can you do that, use a bathroom?”

Jensen blinked again. A bathroom? He had no idea if he could do that, he’d never been in one.

His master sighed. “Okay, lemme take you. We’ll see how it goes.” Then he stood up and Jensen needed a moment to remind himself that Master Jared had been good and kind so far and his size was probably nothing to fear.

Jensen stood up and followed Master Jared to the adjacent bathroom.

“Okay, why don’t you get undressed and in the shower,” Master Jared said, looking at Jensen encouragingly. “Do you know that word, undress?”

Jensen nodded. He knew almost all words. At his training facility they had been very thorough with commands and his first master might have ignored him most of the time, but there had always been a TV running somewhere in the house, so Jensen had learned a lot.

Now, he pulled off his shirt and his drawstring pants and really hoped Master Jared would like his looks. By the way Master Jared’s eyes slid appreciatively over Jensen’s body, he was almost sure that Master did.

“Such a pretty boy,” Master Jared said and Jensen almost preened. His master liked him!

“Alright, in you go,” Master Jared said, before he started pulling off his own clothes.

Jensen stepped into the shower and didn’t stop until he reached the wall. Without his clothes, Master Jared seemed even more impressive, all strong muscles and broad shoulders. His cock was huge and slowly fattening up. Just the prospect of alpha dick made Jensen’s mouth water. He’d learned to take a fake alpha dick in training and there had been nothing better than that feeling of being filled. Experiencing that with a real alpha, feeling a real dick pulse deep within him, was what he’d been looking forward to ever since his first heat.

His heat had marked his maturity and the day he was put up for sale. Jensen had hoped so much for a nice owner, had dreamed even of being bought by an alpha. The chances were slim; while they were trained to please alphas, most of the training revolved around living with genetically standard people who made up the bulk of the population.

The man who’d bought him at the auction had been a standard. He wasn’t cruel, Jensen didn’t think, but it was clear he wanted Jensen only for his mouth. The first year had been alright; he’d spent a lot of time close to the man, ready to suck him whenever he wanted, and he’d received the occasional petting for it. But then his master’s interest had started to wane and he hadn’t renewed Jensen’s implant. When Jensen had gone into heat, desperate and needily pawing at his master’s leg, his master had locked him away in his cage under the stairs.

His heat, which came in a regular cycle four times a year, had become the worst time in Jensen’s life. When his master had finally died, Jensen had hoped again. Master’s son had taken him in, but his wife had been jealous of the attention her husband had paid to Jensen, so he’d been locked into the shed, only to be visited by the man when his wife was out. It had been brief and hasty, and the occasional affection Jensen received didn’t help much with the deep-seated longing for company and contact. When he’d gone into heat, his desperateness and the slick he was producing had become more alluring to the husband, so the wife had sold him to a friend.

His new owner had been a woman, but she’d been just as disinterested in him. Her husband had a female omega, but Jensen was kept in a different part of the house so he rarely saw her. His mistress only used him to pleasure her and, again, Jensen despaired of loneliness. When he went into heat again and his mistress realized she’d taken in an unsuppressed omega, she brought him to the shelter in the middle of the night and dumped him in the omega hatch by the back door, in fear of getting discovered.

Jensen had spent one of the most miserable nights of his life in the cold crate, rain dripping in through the cracks until he was discovered the next morning. Life at the shelter was nice; he was always warm, he could play and cuddle with other omegas, and the staff made rounds, hugging and petting him and the other omegas whenever they had time. It was far nicer than living in a household and Jensen had never wanted to be adopted again. He’d wanted to stay in the nice shelter, refusing to meet people, until he’d smelled Master Jared, a real alpha and suddenly he’d hoped again.

Now his master was slowly washing him under the spray, showing him shampoo and body wash and Jensen thought a shower wasn’t all that different from a cleaning station. Sure the dials worked differently, but when master showed him how to turn them on and regulate temperature, Jensen understood it after the first time.

Master Jared’s hands were gently rubbing Jensen’s skin and massaging his scalp. Jensen couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to his master’s warm, solid body, but his master didn’t mind, just hugged him tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Jensen almost burst with happiness. Even if Master Jared lost interest in time, he was so much more loving and attentive than Jensen’s old masters had ever been, so it just couldn’t be as bad.

“Damn, aren't you just a tempting little thing,” Master Jared mumbled into Jensen’s hair and Jensen wondered what that meant.

It became clear when Jensen felt Master’s erection rub against his back. His master was aroused! Happiness flooded Jensen and he pressed back, ready to serve his master however he wanted, but, to his horror, Master Jared pushed him away.

“Now’s not cuddle time,” Master Jared said. “We’ve got to get you clean and fed, alright?”

The water was still warm, but suddenly Jensen was cold all over. Mechanically, he climbed out of the shower when Master Jared turned the water off and dried himself off with one of the fluffy towels Master had.

Master’s dick was still hard, impressively so, and Jensen desperately wondered why his master did not want Jensen to service him. Maybe he didn’t like to do it in the shower? Jensen tried again, carefully inching closer to Master toweling his hair and then sinking to his knees in front of him, nosing at his now covered up erection.

“Jesus! Jensen, stop!”

Jensen froze and blinked hastily to stop the tears from falling. What was wrong with him that his master didn't want him? Jensen didn’t want to be the forgotten and ignored, living in a cage once again.

“Fuck.” Master exhaled heavily, then petted Jensen’s hair. “I appreciate it, baby, and god, you’re tempting, but you can’t just assault me like that, okay? Food first. Alona told me we have to maintain your weight, maybe even put on a couple of pounds of muscle or she’ll have my balls and you’re still growing so you need regular meals. And you probably have no clue what I’m saying right now, just… don’t look so sad, okay?”

Strong fingers gripped his chin and Jensen’s face was turned up to look at his Master.

“Food,” Master Jared said. “Okay?”

Jensen nodded. And he had understood Master. Jensen needed to eat and grow and put on some more muscles. So he was too skinny for his master’s taste. Well, if Master wanted him to eat, Jensen could do that.

He quickly dressed in pants and a shirt, clothes he’d gotten from the shelter, and then followed his master downstairs into the kitchen.

Master halted, looking around the kitchen area with the table and the chairs, and Jensen wasn't sure what made him hesitate.

“So, I don’t have any pillows for you. I kind of forgot yesterday in the hurry.” Master Jared shot him a half-embarrassed smile. “I’ll go shopping today, for now…”

Master Jared ran up the stairs and came back a few moments later, a big pillow in hand. Oh. Master wanted Jensen to have a table pillow!

Jensen had been trained how to sit on those, but neither of Jensen’s previous masters had bothered. But Jensen had been trained well, so he still remembered, and when Master Jared put the pillow next to a chair, Jensen sat down in the proper position. It was a bit awkward since the pillow clearly not made for sitting on, but Jensen would make it work. He would not disappoint Master after he’d gone through the trouble of getting him this nice cushy pillow to sit on.

“I don’t have any kibble,” Master said while he started to work in the kitchen, although it seemed he was talking more to himself than Jensen, but Jensen listened nevertheless, like a good attentive omega would.

_Always be attentive_ was one of the most important rules he’d learned in training.

“Hmmm, I guess I can.. fruit maybe? Yogurt… of course I don’t have any yogurt. Jensen, what am I going to give you, hm? Bagel? Do you like cream cheese?”

Master turned around to Jensen and held up a little pot. Jensen guessed he looked very confused, because Master shook his head again and laughed.

“Adorable. Okay, we’ll just do fruit and bagels and hope you don’t make too much of a mess and your stomach will survive.”

That did not sound very reassuring, but Jensen straightened up and put on a brave front. He would eat whatever Master would deign to give him. It couldn’t be worse than eating the same brand of kibble every day, could it?

 

 

As it turned out, fruits and bagels were awesome. Master Jared gave him some bagel pieces dipped in cream cheese and then cut up a banana, an apple, and a peach and hand-fed them to Jensen. Dried fruit was part of the breakfast kibble, but the taste of fresh fruit was entirely different, and Jensen couldn’t get enough of it, especially the peach.

“You really like that, huh?” Master Jared asked, after Jensen had practically devoured the first half of the peach and was already craning his head up for more.

Master chuckled and held the rest out to Jensen. The fruit was dripping with juice and Jensen didn’t want to waste any of it, so he licked the sticky juice from his master’s fingers.

Master groaned and Jensen was worried that he’d done something wrong for a second, but then he saw Master’s erection tenting his pants once again.

“Fuck, your mouth,” Master breathed out and rubbed his thumb along Jensen’s lips.

Following an instinct, or maybe something learned long ago in training, Jensen licked Master Jared’s thumb. Master’s breath stuttered, then he slowly, one after another, held all his fingers out for Jensen to lick clean. When Jensen reached the ring finger, he was brave enough to suck on it and Master groaned.

“Okay, no human can resist that,” he muttered, again more to himself. “And we can eat the rest of the bagel later. Right now, I just need…”

Master scooted back from the table a bit and spread his legs. Jensen knew instantly what his Master needed and he crawled between his long legs, happy he could finally service him. Maybe then Master Jared would pet and cuddle him.

Master opened his pants, and if Jensen hadn’t trained on dildos as big as this dick, he’d have been seriously afraid. As it was, he swallowed, took a deep breath and vowed to give the best blowjob ever. Master just had to like him! After the bed and the hair washing and the fruit and the kind words, Jensen didn’t want to leave again.

A low groan told Jensen that Master liked it when he licked along the underside of his cock.

“C’mon, baby, don’t tease.”

Big hands gently guided Jensen’s head closer and he knew what his master wanted and he obeyed. He took Master’s dick in as deep as he could and swallowed around him.

“Holy fucking shit!”

Master’s hips shot forward, almost choking Jensen. Tears sprang to his eyes, but Jensen managed to breathe through it.

“Shit,” Master Jared breathed out and rubbed Jensen’s cheek. “Sorry, baby, but your mouth, shit. Feel so good, taking me so deep, no one has ever done that before. Fuck.”

Jensen understood that and preened under the praise. He doubled his efforts to suck his master’s dick, to take him deep into his throat, keep him there and swallow around him until he got light headed from the lack of oxygen. Through all of it, Master’s hands cradled his face and his neck, always gentle, rubbing along his cheekbone and his hairline, filthy praise pouring out of his mouth.

Jensen realized it made him wet, slick slowly dripping from his hole onto his pants, but he didn’t care. This was for his master. This was saying thanks, and please don’t send me away, begging for affection and contact, worshipping the first person who’d ever fed him real fruit.

It didn’t take long before Jensen could feel the knot swell and his mouth watered for it. What he wouldn’t give to feel that inside of him during his next heat. As it was, he brought his hands up to massage the knot, but Master batted them away.

“Not making a mess here,” he groaned out. “Later, baby.”

Jensen was unsure what that meant, but he complied. Without pressure, an alpha knot didn’t fully swell and the orgasm would be less satisfactory, but Jensen had to abide by his alpha’s wishes. So Jensen sucked and swallowed, licked and hummed, and finally Master moaned and, with a sharp thrust, came down his throat.

“God, baby, you’re so good. Such a good omega for me.”

Encouraged by the praise, Jensen leaned against his master’s leg, hoping for a few pets.

Master ran a hand through Jensen’s hair and chuckled. “Quite affectionate, aren’t you, now that you’re getting to know me?”

Master stood up then and Jensen slumped down into himself. Why had he even hoped? Even nice alphas didn’t want to-

Jensen let out a squeaky sound when he was suddenly surrounded by strong arms, lifting him up from the ground. For a moment, he scrambled, panicky, but then he heard Master make shushing noises.

“Shhh, you’re okay, baby, just taking this to the couch.”

Jensen was more surprised than scared and he told himself to keep still. Master sat down on the couch with Jensen in his lap and then the alpha drew him in tight. Jensen let his head rest against his master’s chest and then Master’s long fingers were stroking through his hair. When Jensen had calmed down enough, he could even heard Master's heartbeat.

“Alona said you like to be petted and cuddled, that you were probably touch-deprived, you poor thing. How your masters didn’t want to touch you is beyond me. All that pretty soft skin you have.”

Jensen rubbed his head against Master’s chest in joy.

“You like that, hm?” Master asked and rubbed behind Jensen’s ears.

It didn’t take long for the dogs to show up and Jensen tensed apprehensively. He’d learned how to present to dogs in training, knew that owners enjoyed watching, but Master Jared made no move to put him down. When the female dog - Sadie, Jensen reminded himself - jumped up on the couch, Master just guided Jensen’s hand to her head, rubbing her soft fur.

“If I have to pet you, you have to pet the dogs,” Master said and Jensen dutifully rubbed Sadie’s head.

They stayed on the couch for a while and Jensen reveled in Master’s closeness, his scent and his warmth. There was still dampness between his legs, coming in waves and this pulling sensation low in his belly that made him long for the dick he’d just had in his mouth, but Jensen tried to content himself with the cuddling. This was already more physical contact than he’d gotten from all his previous owners combined and he loved it.

When Master Jared finally got up, he seemed regretful.

“I have to go out, buy some supplies,” he said. “I will leave, but I’ll come back, okay?”

Jensen nodded, he understood.

“Good boy,” Master Jared said. “You can play with the dogs, their toys are over there,” he pointed to a corner with a wooden crate. “I should be back in a while, okay?”

Jensen nodded again, slightly terrified of the idea of playing with the dogs, and Master must have seen his fear, because he patted Jensen’s head.

“I’ll be back, baby, okay? And you have to get used to me being gone anyway, I have to work. Work, like leaving in the morning and coming back in the evening.”

Jensen nodded again; he knew that people worked for money.

Master Jared nodded relieved, then he rubbed his neck. “Hmm, maybe I should get you some toys for while I’m gone.”

He gave Jensen a kiss on the forehead, patted the dogs, told them to be gentle with Jensen and then left. Jensen was left in the living room, eying Harley fearfully. The dog was a really large breed. Harley came over and pushed his nose into Jensen's hands, but when Jensen took a deep breath and presented, pants pushed down to his ankles, because he didn’t want to disappoint Master Jared, Harley just licked his feet and trotted off to the water bowl.

Jensen tried to present to Harley a few times more, because he really didn’t want to disappoint his master, but the dog just wasn’t interested. Jensen could only hope Master Jared wouldn't be mad. Since he couldn’t be sure though, he’d have to try again later. Maybe then Harley would be in more of a mood.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

The trip to the nearest omega supply store thankfully wasn’t long. Jared bought several sitting pillows: two for the dining table, one for the couch - although he had a sneaking suspicion he’d allow Jensen up on the couch more often than not - one for the general living room area and one for his home office. He also bought kibble.

There was a confusing choice of brands and flavors, but the saleswoman, who probably smelled a new and overwhelmed owner, was very helpful. Since he had the money, Jared decided to buy the best brand and all the different flavors it offered. There was another brand that specialized only in omega treats and Jared got a few of those as well.

He bought Jensen a few more toys and when the saleswoman asked him if his omega wouldn’t be overly challenged with all of them, he just told her that Jensen could solve a rubik's cube. The sales assistant was very impressed and showed him the section with the most complicated puzzles.

Laden down with several bags, Jared walked to his car, only to return to the store when he realized he didn’t have a transport box for Jensen. And since Jared planned a trip to his family’s cabin in the fall, he’d need a way to take Jensen with him.

 

 

Back home, he unloaded all the bags in the hallway. The house was silent and only Sadie rushed to greet him. Jared went looking for Harley and Jensen and found them both in the living room.

Jensen was crouched on all fours in Harley’s dog bed, a terrified expression on his pretty face, pulling on Harley’s collar, while Harley danced around on his paws, clearly not understanding what the omega wanted from him.

Jared was confused himself before he realized that Jensen wasn’t wearing pants and it clicked into place. Jensen wanted Harley to fuck him. He’d heard of it, owners letting their dogs fuck omegas. Jared actually had a colleague who owned an omega and who, at the last office Christmas party, wouldn’t shut up about his dog fucking his omega senseless.

It hadn’t appealed to Jared, so he’d never given it any thought, but if Jensen liked it… Except it didn’t look like he did. Jensen looked scared shitless. He hadn’t even seen Jared and was still trying to get Harley closer.

Did Jensen think Jared expected this from him? Was he trained to do this?

“Jensen, stop.”

Jensen flinched and stared at Jared with huge eyes. Harley wagged his tail when he saw Jared and trotted over to him. Jared petted him absently, before walking over to Jensen.

The omega had rolled himself up into a tiny ball again, desperately hanging his head. On the way over to him, Jared grabbed Jensen’s discarded pants and then he picked up the omega once again and carried him over to the couch.

He helped Jensen into his pants and it was only then he saw the big tear rolling down Jensen's cheek.

“Hey, baby, no don’t cry,” Jared tried to soothe Jensen, who was seriously hiccuping by now.

Fuck, he’d never wanted Jensen to feel anything but safe with him and now the little omega was sobbing quietly into his shirt.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Jensen, it’s all okay. You did nothing wrong. You don’t have to service Harley, okay, I don’t want that from you.”

Jensen’s head shot up, looking at Jared’s face searchingly. Jared had already suspected that Jensen understood quite a lot and this only confirmed that thought.

“You’re only here for me, okay? Only mine,” Jared said and he thought he saw understanding in Jensen’s eyes. He still continued to rock the omega in his lap and murmur little reassuring things into his ear.

Jensen stopped crying and cuddled closer to Jared’s body. Jared couldn’t even put into words how glad he was that Jensen had taken to him so well. What he’d initially thought was fear had probably only been mistrust and touch deprivation. Here with him, an alpha, the little omega was happy and trusting.

Eventually, Jensen started moving again, squirming and shifting his hips back and forth. Jared was just about to let Jensen go, when he registered dampness at the tips of his fingers.

He’d had his hand half on Jensen's ass, trying to ignore its tempting roundness, because Alona had told him how important physical touch and petting was. Jared had wanted to give Jensen that, and only that, in the beginning, let the omega get used to him, but when he trailed his fingers down lower, he found the seat of Jensen's pants wet and in parts still hard from previously dried slick.

He thought back through the day and almost hit himself in the face. Jensen had been aroused during sucking Jared off, of course he had. Omegas’ reactions to alphas intensified when they could smell an alpha’s arousal.

While Jared was still berating himself for his obliviousness, Jensen was pushing his ass back into Jared’s hand. And what an ass it was, tight and round and Jared wasn’t sure if he’d rather fuck it or bury his face in it.

“Hey, baby, you’re getting wet for me?”

Jensen looked up, hesitating slightly before he nodded. Shit, Jared didn’t want Jensen to think he had to hold back or couldn't trust Jared with this.

“You don’t have to hide, Jensen, I want you wet for me, okay? And I’m sorry I didn't notice before, I wanted you to get used to me first, but it seems we should probably skip the warming up phase, huh?”

Jared was aware he was rambling and even with his intelligence Jensen wouldn’t understand, but seeing Jensen’s green eyes watch him so attentively, mouth slightly open and panting lightly, Jared could not stop talking.

“You’re such a pretty little thing, not like I can say no to this anyway. So we’re gonna take this to the bedroom, yeah? Wanna spread you out, see all of your beautiful body. Those cute little freckles, do you have them everywhere?”

Jensen clearly didn’t expect Jared to move, because when Jared stood up, Jensen let out an adorable little squeak and clung to Jared.

Jared chuckled. “You better get used to this, baby, I imagine I’ll pick you up quite often when the mood strikes me. Or you.”

Jensen settled pretty quickly and Jared was proud of his omega. “You’re so brave, baby, aren’t you? Such a good little boy.”

The sound Jensen made was almost a purr and he pressed his cute nose against Jared’s throat, tickling his skin there with his breath. Jared shuddered and was glad when he finally reached his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them so the dogs wouldn’t interrupt them and put Jensen down on the bed.

Jared wasted no time getting Jensen naked and then he had to take a moment to drink in the sight of his omega’s beautiful body. He was lean, but not weak and his skin was indeed freckle-covered everywhere.

Jared got rid of his own clothes and he watched Jensen watch him, watched how the omega’s eyes zeroed in on his cock and how he licked his lips. Jared’s dick went from half-mast to diamond hard in seconds. Jensen’s obvious arousal was a bigger turn-on he thought it could ever be. But his omega wanted him, wanted to be fucked by him, and dammit, Jared wouldn’t waste anymore time.

He crawled into the bed and inhaled the heavy scent of Jensen’s arousal.

“God, you smell good, baby. Turn over for me, need to taste you.”

Jensen immediately obeyed and sensually rolled himself on his belly.

“Up on your knees,” Jared ordered and Jensen moved.

If he weren’t so desperately horny, Jared would’ve tried to find out what other commands Jensen would listen to. As it was, he just leaned in, got his hands on Jensen’ ass, skin velvety soft, and pulled his cheeks apart to expose his hole. It looked so tiny, Jared wondered briefly how he’d fit, but then Jensen moved his hips.

“Pushy,” Jared murmured and that was also a word Jensen recognized, because the omega tensed below him.

“No, baby, I like it. I want to see that you want it, how much you want it. C’mon, show me how much you want to get fucked.”

Immediately, Jensen pushed back again, moving his hips in tiny motions while needy little sounds fell from his lips. It was the hottest thing Jared had ever been treated to in his life.

Jared leaned forward, licked over Jensen's hole and the omega’s taste exploded tangy sweet and intoxicating across his tongue.

“God, you taste so good, baby, so fucking good.”

He thought Jensen preened at that and Jared would find the time later to figure out how exactly Jensen reacted to praise, but right now he couldn't stop licking Jensen long enough to talk. He just dove in, pushed his tongue into the omega’s hole that gave way for him beautifully. Jared needed to lap up as much of that sweet taste as he could. It was addicting and if his dick wasn’t begging for friction, he’d probably never stop.

“Gonna fuck you,” Jared said against Jensen’s skin, wet from Jared’s saliva and his own slick.

Jensen moaned low in his throat and fell down onto his elbows.

“That’s it, good boy,” Jared praised and ran a soothing hand up and down Jensen’s flank, although he didn’t know if he was trying to steady the omega or himself.

He positioned his dick at the omega’s hole, took a deep breath, prayed he wouldn’t get overwhelmed and pushed inside.

It was a close call. A really fucking close call, because Jensen was pure burning heat and vice-like pressure, gripping Jared’s dick like he was made for it.

“Jesus fuck, so good, baby, feel so good. Fuck, Jen.”

Jared realized he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop. The feel of Jensen was better than he could ever have imagined and he felt his hips move on their own accord, unable to hold still and savor this. The need to move, the need to drive deeper and deeper into that tight wetness, was nothing he could fight.

Under him, Jensen was moaning, pushing his hips back in sync with Jared moving forward, and a thin sheen of sweat coated the omega’s back. There was so much pressure building at the base of his dick and Jared could feel his knot swell, already bigger than whenever he had massaged it to fullness himself.

The feel of it was amazing, but it also made the need undeniable and Jared shoved deeper into Jensen, harder, not sure if the omega could take it, but Jensen just continued to moan and clench around him.

His knot continued to swell, and then there was the resistance, Jensen’s hole too tight and Jared cursed. He’d probably waited too long, his knot already too big, but then Jensen moved, arching his back even more, and Jared just slipped inside. He could feel his orgasm building and ground his hips, trying to chase the release that was almost within reach, but it wasn’t until they were locked so tightly Jared almost couldn’t move that his orgasm finally rushed through him.

Jared threw his head back and groaned, feeling his own body tense as he came, and it just kept on going, pleasure pulsing through him as he emptied himself into Jensen.

Just when his orgasm started to recede, Jensen violently shuddered around him, his tight channel milking him and Jared felt another wave of pleasure rush through him.

“Holy fuck.”

Completely boneless, Jared collapsed on top of his omega, and the way that pulled on his knot, locked tight in Jensen’s body, zinged up his spine.

“Jesus fuck,” he said when his breath had calmed down a bit. “That was…”

He rolled off of Jensen, taking the omega with him until they were spooning tightly. Jensen craned his head around to look at Jared and gave him an entirely sated and slightly dopey smile. Jared leaned forward and kissed that smile right off Jensen’s face.

“God, you’re so perfect, baby. Can’t believe I found you. But now you’re gonna be mine, aren’t you?”

Jensen looked at him shyly, then he tilted his face up. Jared didn’t move, just smiled at him encouragingly, hoping Jensen would come on his own.

For a moment, Jensen hesitated, biting his lip, which made Jared’s cock twitch. Then Jensen moved, closing the last few inches between their faces, and pressed a light and timid kiss against Jared’s mouth. Jared kissed him back, deep and thorough.

“That’s it, baby,” Jared said, after they pulled apart and Jensen looked at him, slightly dazed. “You can always come to me if you want to get cuddles or kisses. I’m pretty sure even if I don’t have the time, I’ll make it for you,” he said, more to himself than his omega.

Then Jensen squirmed on his knot, looking up at Jared pleadingly and Jared realized that his omega’s little dick was hardening again, the stimulation of Jared’s knot arousing him. Since Jared’s knot was still swollen, still occasionally pumping come into Jensen's body, Jared just reached around to cradle Jensen’s dick and balls in his hands and started to move his hips.

It felt good, great even, but what was even better was seeing Jensen’s face when he came again, milking another orgasm out of Jared.

 

They had to get out of bed again for a late lunch, and even though Jensen ate kibble from his bowl, Jared couldn’t resist feeding him a few pieces of chicken by hand. He’d asked the helpful sales assistant in the store and she’d assured him that regular human food wouldn’t hurt Jensen, it was just that the kibble was specifically designed to provide omegas with all the nutrition they needed. So Jared would give Jensen his three cans of kibble a day, and if he gave him a few treats during dinner from his own plate - well Jensen looked just too adorable eating out of his hand.

Afterwards, they curled up on the couch again, and Jared didn’t even think about letting Jensen sit on his pillow. Jensen didn’t seem to mind, not with how he snuggled close into Jared’s side.

That night, they fucked again, face-to-face this time and Jensen’s face when Jared knotted him was almost as good as his orgasm itself. Jared fell asleep before his knot fully deflated, and when he woke up in the middle of the night, he got a washcloth to get the dried come and slick off of them, but he didn’t put Jensen into his basket. Surely, this one night, Jensen could sleep with him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
